


Nightmares

by w_s



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Barson, F/M, Mention of Domestic Violence, Mention of abuse, Nightmares, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_s/pseuds/w_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Rafael spend the night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Nightmares  
Olivia had just put Noah to sleep after reading his favourite book three times when she heard a soft knock on the door. Looking through the peephole she was both surprised and excited to see Rafael Barba standing on the other side. She had assumed that he wouldn’t be over. They had been together for about three months now and she realized pretty quickly that he never came over during a trial. She opened the door with a smile but it quickly faded when she saw got a good look at his face. He looked exhausted and upset. She couldn’t be sure but she thought he might have been crying. “Rafael,” She breathed. “Come in.” He walked silently and flopped onto her couch. Olivia went to the kitchen, poured him a glass of scotch from the bottle she bought specifically for him, and sat next to him. He took the glass, took a sip, and placed it on the table without saying anything. Olivia started to get concerned. She couldn’t remember a time where the ADA was this quiet. “Rafael?” She almost whispered. “What’s going on?” She placed her hand on his knee.  
“I’m going to lose. Closing arguments are first thing tomorrow morning but it doesn’t matter because I’m going to lose.” He shook his head. Olivia squeezed his thigh gently. She had seen him lose cases before but he was not one to admit defeat. He always fought to the bitter end and she admired him for that. Something else was going on though. Even though they had been dating, or at least sleeping together, for a little while Olivia had come to (mostly) accept that the counsellor was a private person. She had a feeling that he had opened up more to him than anyone else but she always knew there was a lot he was holding back.  
“The jury has not reached a verdict yet.” Olivia tried to sound optimistic but she had been sitting in the gallery the last few days and knew that Barba was having a hell of a time. It was a difficult case to try and even a harder one to deal with emotionally. A fifteen year old had reported to his high school councillor that his Dad was emotionally abusive, the councillor had tried to call a family meeting and two days later the kid was found by a neighbour in the alley near his house beaten and bloody. He swore it was his father but there was no physical evidence, no witnesses, no prior history of violence that they could find, and the wife, terrified of her husband, was adamant that everything was fine and it must have been a mugger or something. What made it even harder was that the Father was a CEO of a big firm, gave to a lot of charities, including a shelter for abused women and children, and was ridiculously charming. Barba had tried his hardest to make this man or his wife crack but he couldn’t do it. He had even offered a plea deal for endangering the welfare of a child. It wasn’t enough but Barba had hoped that any conviction would make it easier to get that kid permanently out of that house. The father didn’t even think about it. The case had taken a toll on the whole squad but it seemed to be really hurting Barba.  
“I’m sorry for coming over unannounced and so late.” Barba looked into Olivia’s deep brown eyes. “I just couldn’t imagine spending tonight without you.” She kissed his cheek.  
“You never have to apologize for being here.”  
\---  
Olivia fell asleep under Rafael’s arm. They hadn’t had sex. It was the first night they had spent together without having sex. Rafael couldn’t remember the last time he had spent the night in someone’s bed without having sex. The truth was that he used to hate sharing the bed with anyone. Even with his exes and hook-ups he would try to find a way to leave afterwards. He never invited people over to his place. Spending the night with Olivia had been a big step. As he drifted off to sleep he realized that he wasn’t freaked out over the fact that he was falling asleep next to someone after not having sex. Listening to her light and even breathing was comforting.  
\---  
Olivia wasn’t sure what woke her up at 3:30 in the morning. She opened her eyes and took notice of her surroundings. Ever since Lewis she was a little more aware of even the slightest noises in the night. Usually it was just a creak of a pipe, someone walking in the apartment upstairs or more commonly Noah getting looking for a glass of water of needing the bathroom. She realized that this time it was because the man next to her was stirring. When he began to mumble she flicked on the lamp. When she saw Barba’s face she gasped a little. He was asleep but there was a definite look of pain and fear on his face and tears streamed down his face. She placed her hand on his shoulder lightly. “Rafael.” Her voice was soft and even. She had had enough nightmares in her day to know not to scare him. His mumbles became clearer.  
“No …” More tears streamed down his cheeks. “No! Stop! Stop hurting …. No!” He was almost hysterical now.  
“Rafael.” Olivia spoke louder. “Rafael, it is a dream. You are okay.” Barba’s eyes shot open and he looked around the room in a state of pure confusion. “It’s okay. It was just a dream.”  
“No ...” Barba shook his head. “No, he’s going to hurt her again. He’s going to keep doing it.” Barba was breathing heavy. “I have to … I have to stop it.”  
“Rafi, it was a nightmare. You’re here with me. Olivia. Look at me.” She placed a hand on his cheek and moved his head so they were looking in each other’s eyes. “See, you’re here with me. You’re safe.”


End file.
